CSI: New York The Final Season
by mayejrmorris
Summary: The series ended. This is for those who miss all the characters. Each chapter will be an episode. Fridays will be posting days if the chapter has been written.
1. Episode 1

_**Episode one: Vol**_

**_Crime scene: Stone Mart Bank_**

"So what happened here? Lindsey asked.

"Bank robbery." Mac replied. Two suspects came in from the back and one came in from the front. They left going the same way, they took a young girl with them. Flack is talking with her parents now."

"I don't see anything here." Lindsey replied. "But I printed everything and collected the few bits of trace evidence that I found.

"Adam is getting the security footage, we will see where that gets us. I'll see you back at the lab."

**_New York City Crime Lab: audio visual_**

The lab was busy as usual but Adam seemed to be the busiest. He sat in front of a bank if computer screens going over the footage from the bank. He started with he day before and worked his way up to the roberry. He had yet to find anything but still had hours of footage to look through. He hoped he could find something he could take to Mac soon.

"Adam find anything yet?" Danny asked.

"No and that is bugging me. I've gotten to an hour before the robbery and nothing. I haven't seen a single thing." Adam replied

"These things take time. You will find something." Danny said

**_New York City Crime Lab: Trace lab_**

Danny left Adam alone to find his wife in the trace lab. She was looking into a microscope and writing notes on a pad of paper beside it. She made no move to show she knew he had walked in. Danny walked up behind her.

"Don't mess with me right now Danny." She said. "I think I found something that can help us find where they hid out. Take a look."

Danny did as he was toAnd and looked. When he did he saw a green blob (of a plant cell) with tiny markings.

"So what is it?" Danny asked her.

"It was a foreign plant that was brought over from Japan planted in a part of Central Park that has been closed for six months for renovations. Can't hurt to look into it or the people working the project."

"you want me to tell Mac?"

"Sure I have some other things that I need to run and I might go help Adam."

"Okay see you later babe."

_**Central park renovation project**_

Flack, Mac, Danny, Jo and a slew of NYPD surrounded the project in teams. Mac had promised Jane Rowe's parents that he would bring her home to them.

Methodically they searched the area until they all got to an old shed. Danny quickly got a pair of bolt cutters and cut the lock off. They all held thier breath as the door was pulled open. Inside was a mix of equipment and old mattress on the floor behind it all.

"Clear." Flack called. "Man this place smells worse than my apartment senior year of college. They hid out here for a while."

"Danny collect everything you can and take it back to the lab." Mac said. "I'm heading there now. Adam found something in the footage."

"I got a boss and Jo can help." Danny said.

**_New York Crime Lab: Audio Visual_**

"Yes, thank g_d. Five hours and I finally found something." Adam cheered as he spun around in his chair.

"Adam!" Mac called. "You said you found something?"

"Yess, sorry boss. I found something even bigger after I called you. I have it queued up. I want to see if you can spot it without any help."

Mac sat in Adam's now empty chair. Adam leaned forward to hit play and stepped and let it go. He stood waiting for Mac to say something but the video came to an end without Mac saying a single thing which worried Adam.

"Did you see it?"

"All the robbers were on the smaller side."

"Yes I caught that, then I zoomed in on the one next to the bank managers office and found this." Adam said as he hit a few buttons and brought up a still photo of the robbers wrist. On which was a charm braclet. "Gay or straight I don't know of any man that would wear something like that."

**_Interrigation room #2_**

"Miss. Ryan can you tell me about the bracelet in the photo?" Jo asked. "It looks a lot like the one you are wearing but with one small difference." Jo pulled out a small evidence baggie, inside was a small silver charm. "Does the charm belong to you?"

"It looks like mine." She said. "But the whole team has a charm just like that to celebrate going to state last year."

"Can I see your bracelet?" Jo asked.

Haylee Ryan pulled back her sleeve and slipped her bracelet off and handed it over to Jo. Jo ran her finger along all of the charms and found Haylee's softball charm still in place. So she wasn't the girl in the video but it could still be one of her teammates.

White Cross Highs School: Gym

Lindsey and Jo had come to the high school and requested the girls softball team be pulled out of class. They were now all lined up in the gym with thier arms held up. Jo and Lindsey started at each end of the line and worked thier way in. Lindsey was the first one to stop, the girl had a broken link but the charm wasn't the softball. It was Jo that found the girl with the missing softball charm.

"I am going to have you come with me for questioning." Jo said.

"but I didn't do anything." the girl cried.

"your broken link and missing charm say otherwise Wand don't worry your parents can come with you."

_**Interrogation room #2**_

"Carrie can you tell me where Jane Rowe was taken, her parents really want her to come home."

"I had nothing to do with her. I was just in it for the money. I wanted to help out with my little brothers chemo treatments."

"Can you tell me who took Jane?"

"Allison Marco said Jane was sleeping with her boy friend."

**_Home of Alilison Marco_**

Jo, Mac, Danny and Flack the Marco home. Flack gave the signal and they all went in from the front and moved back and up. In the last bed room they found a brused and battered girl. Mac recognized her from the photo her parents gave him as Jane Rowe.

"Suspect on the run." Flack yelled as he ran after Allison Marco. He caught her and slapped the cuffs on he and put her into the patrol car.

Mac was now by the ambulance telling Jane about her parents waiting for her at the hospital.

"Today was a good day." Flack said.

"Yes, Jane will be with her parents and the robbers in jail where they should be." Mac said. "Let's go home."


	2. Episode 2

_**Episode 2: empoisonne**_

_**Docks near the Hudson**_

"What happen here?" Jo asked.

"We got a call about an hour ago. Two boys who were skipping school found her when they came here to drink the beer they stole from their dads. Danny replied.

"I guess they wish they had gone to school now." Jo replied.

Danny and Jo spent the next couple of hours taking photos of the scene and collecting anything that could be evidence. They had several boxes that would keep the lab busy.

Morgue

"Sid can you tell me what happened to this girl?" Mac asked.

"Well I can tell you she was between eighteen and twenty eight years old. She doesn't come from money." Sid said. "I would say she was strangled by the brushing on her neck but I won't really know cod until I complete the internal exam."

"Let me know what you find." Mac said

"Hold on Mac I wasn't finished." Sid said.

"So what else is there?"

"Her prints came back to a Monica Ryder. She went missing three days ago."

_**Interrogation**_

"Come on Michael you were the last one she was seen with her."

"I didn't see her. I dropped her off at home earlier." Michael said. "My brother was in the hospital I was with him all night."

"We'll check that out mean while don't leave town."

Mac and Flack left the room leaving Michael all by himself.

"Can you get the name of the hospital from him and see if they confirm his story." Mac said. "I have to check on the rest of the team."

_**Mac's office**_

"Oh good you are in." Sid said walking into Mac's office.

"Yes. I was just checking in with everyone. What do you have?" Mac asked.

"I have the blood test back on our victim. She was drugged with fentanyl. A potent pain medication and as far as her family knew she didn't have a prescription for it."

"She have any injurious to explain her use?"

"Not a single one."

**_Computer lab_**

Danny was sitting in front of a computer working on getting a flyer with the victims name on it readable. He had been at it two hours now and nothing.

"Still nothing?"

"I think its gone. I have tried every thing I could think of and nothing works." Danny replied.

"Could it be invisible ink." Hawks said. "Get a black light and see if that works. I've got hair to test."

"Have fun." Danny called.

_**Trace lab**_

Hawks made his way to an empty station in the trace lab. He had to find out if the hair was human or not before he could go any further. The most he could gather it was a long thin brown hair worthy of an animal or human.

"What is this?" Lindsey asked.

"A synthetic hair used in any thing from wigs to clothing." Hawks said. "There are a dozen places in New York alone that use it."

"Are any of those places connected to the suspects?" Lindsey asked.

"I have Adam looking into that while I try to find something unique about the fiber."

_**Break Room…five hours later**_

"Finally get a break?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, Adam found a connection to Michael carter. His mother owns a wig shop that used the synthetic hair in her wigs, Flack and Lovato are on their way to speak with her."

_**Michael Carter's home**_

Flack and Lovato stopped their flirty banter as they walked up to the Carter home. They had been home only a few hours. Lovato stepped up to the door and knocked. An older woman with graying hair opened the door.

"Are you Carolyn Carter?" Flack asked.

"Yes who's asking?" Carolyn replied.

"Nypd." Flack said. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure." She replied opening the door further to let them in.

"Can I ask what this is about."

"Ma'am a synthetic hair you use in your wigs was found on a woman last seen alive with your son Michael."

"Michael couldn't have put it there he has a fear of manikins and that includes the display heads in my shop." She said. "He won't come near the shop."

"Can you tell me who ordered a wig brown hair and faint blue tips."

"I only made one because it wasn't popular. The rest were solen in a robbery two weeks ago."

_**Mac's Office**_

"Their stories check out Mac. We have no suspects right now."

"Flack we will get this guy." Mac said.


	3. Episode 3

**_Episode 3: coup_**

**_Special guest star: Nick Jonas as Ryan Rowland_**

**_Hudson University dorm room_**

"We need this door unlocked."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't have the authority to do that."

"There could be a dead body in there. I need you to open this door now." Flack said.

"Fine but you have to tell my supervisor what you said." The girl said handing over a ring of keys.

Flack took the keys and went back to the dorm room and in locked the door. Behind the door was a completely destroyed dorm room and amongst the damage was a young man with curly brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Oh my g_d that's Ryan Rowland. What happen? Is he dead?" The front desk girl said freaking out.

Flack rushed over to the boy and checked his pulse. He had one but it was weak and thready. He called for a ambulance and quickly took pictures of the room in case the paramedics had to move anything.

**_Hospital_**

The emergency room was busy. Doctors where working hard on Ryan Rowland a twenty one year old college student found unconscious in his dorm room at Hudson U.

"Doctor he's bleeding." A nurse called out.

"From where?" The lead doctor asked.

"His stomach it looks like he was stabbed or shot." The nurse replied."

"He's stable lets get him to X-ray."

Interrogation

"Sara you are Ryan's girlfriend?" Lovato asked.

"I was until he broke it off two months ago." Sara said. "But he never told me why. He just said he didn't feel it anymore."

"Can you think of anyone that would want to hurt him?"

"No he's one of the nicest guys I ever met." Sara said. "Even when he broke things off."

"Was there anyone he showed dislike for?"

"The only person I can come up with is a guy in his web design class. He said the guy kept on stealing his ideas."

"Thank you Sara that helps us a lot." Lovato said as she gave Sara her card. "Call if you think of anything else or find something that might help us."

Mac's office

"Did she say anything else?" Mac asked.

"No but I got that she was concerned for him. Almost like she thought he was getting into trouble of some kind."

"And she has no idea what it might be."

"Not a single one but Lovato did give her card to Sara."

_**Computer lab**_

Adam was working with Danny on Ryan's computer. They had found a few questionable documents, photographs and videos but nothing that gave them concrete proof of what he was up to.

"Danny you done with that video yet? Because I think I got something. It was filed with old essays."

"What?" Danny asked pausing the video.

"Come read" Adam said.

"...so if I am found dead he would be responsable." Danny finished reading. "Print that off and get it to Mac."

**_Trace lab_**

Lindsey was working on putting a ripped up document back together. It had been thrown on to his floor and hadn't been found until he was moved on to the stretcher. She had about half of it put together when she was hit with a wave of nausea but it quickly passed so she ignored it. When she finally got the whole thing put together she took a picture if it and sent it to Mac.

_**Break Room... An hour later.**_

"Hey babe how are you doing?" Danny asked Lindsey.

"As well as I can be. I have an appointment with the doctor later. She'll tell me if anything is amiss."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Be on standby I want to try and go by myself. I'll have to do it soon."

"Okay." Danny said. He kissed his wife's cheek, mumbled I love you and went back to work.

**_Interrogation_**

"Come on Mark he wrote your name in a document saying that if he was found dead it would be your fault. Why would he write that if he had no reason to?" Flack asked.

"I don't know why but I never gave him a reason to. He was helping me with something."

"What was that?" Flack asked leaning back in his chair. "It can't be that bad."

"He was trying to help me prove my brothers death was murder and not a result of nine eleven. He was supposed to meet me at the memorial today at ten to tell me what found out."

_**Mac's Office**_

"Mac I say we go and see if anyone shows up in Ryan's place."

"We have no other leads do we?" Mac asked.

"No, the guy who was stealing his ideas has been in lock up for a DUI." Flack said.

_**Sept11/WTC memorial**_

The team went to the memorial. The were told to keep their guns away unless they needed them so they didn't freak the visitors out. It was almost ten when they spotted a kid about Ryan's size wearing a sweater similar to one Ryan owned. Mac and Flack were both about to step up and talk to the kid when he was shot in the chest. Almost right after people ran screaming from the area.

**_Fade to Back… to be continued_**


	4. Episode 4

_**Episode 4: pistolet**_

_**Special Guest Star: Nick Jonas as Ryan Rowland**_

_****__**Special Guest Star: **_BooBoo Stewart as Paul Mills

_**Hospital**_

"I'm sorry sir but the young man didn't make it. He died on the table." The doctor said. "Not that he had much of a chance. The bullet hit his ribs shattered them and went into his left lung and stopped there."

"Please have the body taken to Sid hammerbeck at the MEs office." Mac said.

_**Police station bullpen…**_

"Can you tell me anything about what your son was involved in. No matter how small it is. It could help us find out why he was shot." Lindsey said.

"We have no idea he liked baseball and was on the team. Anything else would be on his laptop but we don't have the password."

"Could we have his computer it could really help us find out what happen to him."

"Sure I can have our daughter bring it over."

"Have her take it to the New York City crime lab and give it to Adam Ross."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

_**Mac's office**_

"Can you print out screen shots of the clip?"

"Of course I can but they want us to save paper."

"Try to get them as small as you can with out losing the detail." Mac replied.

"Mac I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a young woman here asking for Adam. She says her mother told her to drop of her brothers laptop."

"What's her name?"

"She didn't say."

"I'll take care of it Larisa. " Mac replied. "Come with me Adam."

Mac and Adam walked out of his office and to the lobby where a young blond girl was waiting with her arms wrapped around a black bag."

"Excuse me ma'am are you the one looking for Adam Ross?"

"Yes are you him?" She replied.

"He's not but I am." Adam said.

"Here." She said holding out the bag. Adam took it. "My mom told me to bring that over to you. Said that there might be something on it that might help find my brothers killer."

"Your brother was the kid from this morning?"

"Yes." She said. "I dropped him off. He said that he wanted to take pictures of the memorial."

"Pictures but he didn't have a camera on him." Mac said.

"He would have use his phone."

"We didn't find that either. Can we have his number so we can track the phone down."

"He has… had an iPhone and there is an app that can track the phone." She found a strip of paper in her bag and a pen and wrote down her brothers number. "I also put some flash drives I found in the bag. I don't know what my brother had on them. Take care of them please."

_**Computer lab**_

Once he and Mac said goodbye to the victims sister Adam took the computer to the computer lab and got right too work on it.

He sat to work on the password and after a hour of getting no where he turned his attention to the six flash drives in the bag with the victims laptop. He hoped they had something that could tell him what the password was.

_**Ballistics lab**_

Hawks was working in the ballistics lab figuring out what guns fired the bullets that put Ryan Rowland in a coma and killed Paul Mills.

"Get anything yet?" Mac asked him.

"Nothing concrete. Ryan was shot with a hand gun with a silencer attached. Paul was shot with some kind of long distance rifle." Hawks said. "I'll let you know when I find out what guns were used."

_**Break Room**_

Mac went to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Inside was Jo talking to Lindsey.

"Jo good to see you. How was your time off?"

"It was good to get away." Jo said. "But I wanted to get back to work and the kids wanted to get back to their friends."

Mac's phone went off.

"Sorry Adam needs me." Mac said as he put his phone away.

**_Interrogation_**

From digging into Paul Mills's computer Adam found that he and Ryan had been investigating a local drug dealer and had all kinds of evidence against them.

"Drew I don't want to hear it. Ryan Rowland and Paul Mills have been following you for weeks. They collected several photographs of you holding large amounts of illegal drugs in your hands.

"You want to know why I killed those little bit*hs. I killed them because they were ruining my way of life. I had nothing to do with that guy on nine eleven though."

"Flack took out his cuffs and cuffed the suspect before he was taken to booking."

"He Mac, Ryan Rowland is awake and wants to talk." Jo said walking into the room.

"Well look at that looks like well have a witness to testify against you."

_**Mac's office**_.

Mac came back to his office after visiting Ryan Rowland in the hospital. The man wasn't a hundred percent yet but he could identify the man that shot him. He also said the nine eleven death he was looking into for Mark wasn't nine eleven related but a mugging gone wrong.

**_-authorsnote-_**

**_the scene with NJ as Ryan Rowland with Mac will be added at a later date. i just couldn't get it right for this post._**


	5. Episode 5

_**Episode 5: etranglèe**_

"…911 how may we help you?" The operator asked.

"My neighbor I haven't seen her in two days she was supposed to take me to the doctor today."

"Ma'am do you have any proof she could be hurt."

"I don't but the last time I saw her she was fighting with her boyfriend and he said she would never get the chance to leave him. Please at least find out if she's okay. She's going to be my baby's godmother."

"We'll send someone as soon as we have one available." The operator said.

"Thank you the woman replied.

_**Victims apartment**_

"What happened here?" Mac asked as Flack walked him up to the crime scene.

"A concerned neighbor called about an hour ago saying that she hadn't seen her neighbor Erin Miles the victim for two days and had last seen the victim when the vic's boyfriend said that she would never get the chance to leave him." Flack replied. "So the neighbor calls two patrol officers come by to check things out. The door was unlocked and they search the apartment and found the victim in the tub."

"Where's Sid?" Mac asked.

"He was running late. An old folks home lost one of their patients so he had to stop over there." Lovato said.

**_Morgue_**

Sid had given Mac, flack and Lovato a preliminary cause of death before removing the victims body to the morgue. While the cause of death appeared to be strangulation it could honestly be anything.

"You haven't started yet have you?" Mac asked appearing at the side of the autopsy table.

"I have just started taking the blood and tissue samples for testing and freezing depending on where this case goes."

"Let me know right away when you get something abnormal."

"I always do." Mac said.

_**Interrogation on the street of New York.**_

"Artemis Martin?"

"Yes. Is there something you needed officers because I have a meeting in ten that I can't be late for."

"Are you dating a woman by the name of Erin Miles?" Flack asked.

"Yeah until about two days ago when she broke things off." Artemis replied.

"Is this her?" Lovato asked holding up a picture of Erin.

"Yeah that's her why?"

"She was found dead this morning and was last seen with her boyfriend who threatened to kill her outside her apartment."

"I never threatened her and I've never been to her apartment. She said she had a roommate that was a man eater. Her words not mine."

"Could she have been seeing anyone other than you?"

"There has to be if someone threatened her. Have you called her parents she was quite close to them."

"No we haven't found away to contact them yet." Flack said.

"I got her dads work number I can email it to you later."

"That would be very helpful and please don't leave town."

"I won't." Artemis said.

_**Mac's Office**_

"I' think its better if I have Cain give the family notice." Mac said. "It should be done face to face not over the phone. Good work Flack."

Mac jumped on to the phone once Flack was gone. It took a while but Horatio Cain answered.

"Mac Taylor to what do I owe this pleasure?" Horatio asked.

"I'm afraid it won't be that way for long." Mac said. "I need you to notify a family that their daughter has passed on."

"COD?"

"Suspected strangulation but the autopsy hasn't been competed yet."

"I'll do it and I let you know what happens." Horatio said.

Mac gave him the number Erin's ex boyfriend had given Flack and said good bye just as Adam rushed in.

"Sorry boss I didn't interrupt did I?"

"No I was just finishing. Do you have something?"

"Here." Adam said as he handed Mac an open folder. "I was working on the Vic's computer when I found that."

"What is it?" Mac asked.

"Its a program or virus depending on how you look at it that logs every single key stroke that you make." Adam said. "Our victim didn't put this on there. My guess is that someone possibly Erin's killer put it there to spy on her."

"Good job keep on looking."

_**DNA/Trace lab**_

"Hey Lindsey I thought you were off today."

"I had the option and I tried to stay home but with Lucy in pre-school now there is little to hold my attention so I might as do something that can help some one and keep my mind off things."

"That's fine. I just don't want you to over work yourself." Danny said.

"I'll be careful." Lindsey replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting on a DNA Sid found on the body. It's a different blood type than the victim so it could be the killers." Lindsey replied. "I'll run it through and see what if anything pops up. What about you?"

"I have some fibers I need to test." Danny replied before he kissed her on the cheek and went to work.

_**Mac's Office**_

"Mac I just ran the DNA sample Sid found on the victims body and got a hit from a rape and murder case last year." Lindsey said. "The woman was rape then strangled, her killer was never found."

"Have you contacted the lead detective?" Mac asked.

"No I figured you would want to do that but his number is in the file." Lindsey said.


	6. Episode 6

_**Episode 6: Ordinateur**_

A woman wearing a pale brown coat short dark hair walked into the Franklin and Bash law offices like she owned the place. She didn't but here own boyfriend did.  
He was the Franklin in Franklin and Bash.

"Ryan honey I'm here like you texted me." The woman said after she knocked on the door received no answer. She reached for the handle and turned it. The door gave way and opened. Once she saw inside she screamed and rushed to help him.

Not even two seconds later two cops burst into the room with their guns drawn.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air."

"I didn't do it. I was trying to help him."

Detective Flack put the cuffs on the sobbing woman.

"If you are proven not to be the killer you will be allowed to leave." Flack told the woman when he placed her in to the squad car.

An hour later found Flack in one of the interrogation rooms. He sat in a metal chair glancing through a file he had been given on the suspect. She was twenty-eight years old and a fledgling fashion designer. Her name was Martha Houston. He took one last look and closed the file.

"Tell us why you killed him Martha." Flack said. "From what I can tell up until today you were an upstanding citizen not even a traffic ticket to your name."

"I didn't kill him." Martha replied.

"Then tell us how we found you in his office standing over his dead body with the murder weapon in your hand."

"I didn't kill him. We had a fight this morning and I got a text message from him apologizing and asking me to eat dinner with him so I went to his office like he asked and found him but instead of a nice dinner out I found him dead with the letter opener sticking out of his chest. I thought I was helping when I pulled it out but I just made it worse and the blood just flowed out and that's when you guys barged in."

"Give us one moment." Flack said.

He pushed back from the table and motioned for Detective Lovato to follow him out.

Once they got back to their desk in the bull pen.

"I don't know if I can believe her." Flack said. "All of what she said could be true but we have no way to prove it."

"Well I just got a text from Danny the prints on the weapon came back to the victim and our suspect Martha the prints on the weapon just came back." Lovato said. "DNA is still being processed."

"We have to book her now but something doesn't seem right."

"You are right but we have our job to do."

Flack reluctantly walked back into the interrogation room to arrest Martha.

"Martha Houston you are under arrest for the murder of Ryan Franklin. You have the right to remain silent… " Flack read her rights and took her to booking.

Now that their suspect was being charged Adam knew he had to find something that proved that or at least help proved it because of this he was once again delegated to working in the computer lab. He didn't mind because he got to work with all kinds of gadgets that he wouldn't have access to if he was in any other part of the crime lab. And at the moment he was going over Ryan Franklin's computer, cellphone and iPad. He had been through them all once before just getting the basics but now he was going deeper into them.

"What are you working on Adam?" Danny asked. He had come in to the computer lab looking for something to do now that he passed the weapon on to Lindsey for DNA and other things.

"The victims cell phone." Adam replied. "I have been through every thing but the text messages and I'm doing that now and I think I just found something that I can give to Mac and Jo."

"What is it?"

"Take a look for yourself." Adam replied

-I'm going to kill you Franklin-

"It was sent an hour before he was killed."

"Trace the number." Danny replied.

"Already on it." Adam replied as he entered the number. "And the number is registered to one Martha Houston."

"That's the victims girl friend. Flack just arrested her because I found her prints are on the murder weapon."

"Just another tick in the guilty column."

"What about security footage?" Danny asked.

"Mac wanted me to go through the computer, phone and iPad first."

"I will take care of the security footage I need something to do."

Danny took a seat in front of another computer terminal and started going through the the security footage. The footage didn't help all that much because there were no cameras in Franklins office but Mr. Franklin came out alive with every visitor that entered his office except the last one his girl friend Martha Houston.

"Danny Adam told me you took over the security footage. Have you found anything?"

"Franklin was alive after every one visited him but Miss. Huston." Danny replied. "But I figured I could go back to the scene and see if there was any way for someone to get in without having been seen."

"Let me know what you get. I'm going to see Sid."

"Got it Mac."

Mac left Danny at the computer and made is way down to the morgue to see Sid. The man in question had his head bent over the victims body with his glasses perched on his nose.

"Sid do you have anything for me?" Mac asked.

"Nothing concrete yet. My gut tells me cause of death was blood loss but I can't be sure until I complete the autopsy."

"So no good news." Mac said.

"His toxs results came back and he had high levels of Vicodin and THC in his system but that could be because of the break I found in his right foot. Sorry I don't have more."

"You gave me enough. He had a client arrested for felony possession last year. He lost the case and the victim was given a death threat from his disgruntled client."

"So we have another suspect?"

"Maybe the first of many." Mac replied before leaving the room.

A few minutes later he made his way over to the police station to see Flack. He had to wait a few minutes because Flack was busy with another case.

"Mac I was told you needed me."

"Yeah we have another suspect. An old client of the vics. You want to come and get him?"

"Yeah, I've been stuck here all day." Flack said gesturing to the room around him.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to an apartment building. The guy they wanted to talk with was on the fourth floor and there was no elevator.

"Better get to walking." Flack said when he saw the out of order sign on the elevator door.

They walked up to the guys apartment and knocked on the door five times before the guy answered.

"If you are selling something or want me to sign something don't bother I won't do either of those."

"We are here about your lawyer Ryan Franklin. He was murdered yesterday."

"That idiot didn't do anything to help me. Got me three months in the state penn. Why would I want to help him?"

"Because you threatened to kill him when he lost your case." Mac said.

"I was pissed. It's not like I meant it. You should look in to his partner Bash. I heard those two arguing like cats and dogs because of some client that Franklin didn't want Bash to bring in. My gut tells me it was the mob."

"Don't leave town." Flack said. "And don't forget we'll be watching."

Flack and Mac made their way back to the law firm to see Franklin's partner Jameson Bash. The man was in his office going through boxes of files.

"I hope you aren't destroying evidence." Mac said.

"How can I help you officers?" Bash asked.

"We want to know who you and Franklin argued about bring in as a client."

"I can't tell you that. My clients expect privacy and telling you who a potential client was would negate their trust in me."

"Very well sir but you might want to rethink that." Mac said.

"Look the guy was going to give me a hundred grand to represent him in his divorce that's all but when I turned him down he went to a lawyer Donald Trump uses."

"So you lost out on a hundred grand. People have killed for less."

"I didn't kill Ryan, no matter how much I hated him. He had some one stalking him. Someone that he was afraid of getting to Martha. I don't think she is the one that killed him."

"Did he tell you the stalkers name?"

"No but I believe he kept the information some where in his office or on his computer which I saw your guys take out yesterday."

"Can we have your alibi for the time of Ryan's Death."

"I was in court at the time. Judge Myerson can testify to that." Bash replied.

"Don't leave town."

"My case load is too full."

"We had to warn you."

The two men left the room and went to Ryan Franklin's office. Danny Messer was already there printing the window frame on the outside.

"Find something?" Mac asked.

"A bunch of smudged prints and two clear ones. Why are you here?" Danny replied.

"The Vic's partner said that he had a stalker and might have left he information in here."

"Once I'm done I'll help you look."

"Take your time."

"Flack you take the filing cabinets and I'll take the desk."

Mac sat down in the victims desk chair and went through the papers on top first before he moved on to the draws. He came up empty with each one until he got to the bottom right drawer. That drawer was locked.

"Flack you haven't come across a key have you?" Mac asked.

"No and there is nothing in the files that tells us who his stalker might be."

"I can get that open. "Danny said holding up a small gold key. "It was wedged into that window over there."

Mac took the key and inserted it into the lock and turn turned it. There was a click and the draw piped forward a tiny bit. He pulled the draw out.

"I think the draw has a false bottom. It doesn't go as far as it should." Mac said. "Danny take these files."

Mac removed all the files and handed them to Danny. Now they had been removed Mac could see a small hole in the bottom of the drawer. He stuck the end of his finger into the hole and pulled up. The wooden bottom came up with his hand. He removed it completely and spotted a flat silver box he picked it up and replaced the bottom and placed the files back.

"I think we are done here." Mac said. "We'll take everything back to the lab to be processed."

Danny picked up his kit and followed Mac and Flack out the door. Mac dropped Flack off at the precinct before going back to the lab.

Once he got to the lab he dropped his things into his office and took the small silver box to the trace lab where he could lay everything out and print the case.

Inside the silver box was a thick packet of paper that seemed to be emails and snail mail sent to the victim. There were a few pictures also of a blonde woman wearing provocative clothing. The woman clearly wasn't Martha Houston.

"Mac do you have any thing?" Jo asked.

"I think I found another suspect." He replied gesturing to the photos on the table.

"You try facial rec yet?"

"Not yet you can take them if you want. I still haven't gone over the letters and emails yet and I need to."

"I'll do it. I have to do something to keep busy till my shift ends."

Jo took the photos over to a computer with a scanner and scanned each of the photos into the computer and ran the clearest view the girl's face and ran it through the facial recognition program. It would take a while for any thing to come up. So she looked deeply in to each photograph hoping they would tell her were they were taken. She could tell they were in New York but not where in New York they had been taken.

Two hours after she entered the woman's face into the program Jo hear the alarm sound telling her there was a match.

She turned her attention back to the computer and on the screen was the face of the woman from the photographs.

"Mac I got a hit." Jo said.

Mac stopped reading the letters that had been sent to the victim and walked over to Jo and the computer she was using. Jo held up a photograph next to the one on the screen.

"Look familiar to you?" Jo asked.

"Get her address to Flack and have him pick her up."

"I will."

Twenty minutes later Flack found himself back in the interrogation room sitting across from a cold psychopathic woman.

Not even a minute after he picked up the woman known as Melanie Carter and she was spilling her secrets.

"You are confessing to Ryan Franklin's murder?"

"Why would I let some one else take credit for something that I did. It was a master piece after all. I even had you guys thinking it was his slut of a girlfriend."

"How was that?" Flack said.

"I hacked her phone." Melanie said. "Way to easy if you think about it. I could show you if you want me to." She had now taken her foot and ran it up Flack's leg causing him to flinch.

He stood up to stop her movements just as Lovato came in to arrest her. Flack read Melanie her rights as Lovato handcuffed her.

Not that far away Martha Houston was being let go and being apologized to by Mac.

"It wasn't your fault the evidence led you to me." Martha replied before leaving the police station.


	7. Episode 7

_**Episode 7: hors la loi**_

I folded up the letter and put it into an envelope that I sealed. I looked at the wedding ring I no longer care to wear (since my wife is cheating on me) and placed it on top of the folded letter. I stood up from my desk and walked to the roof of the building I worked in.

"Alright Flack what do we have here?" Mac asked.

"The deceased is detective Alex Moore." Flack said. "He left this note on his desk shortly before lunch which is when he jumped."

Mac took the note secured in protective plastic.

_**To whom it may concern,  
By the time you read this letter I will long be dead by my own hand, at least I would prefer it to be by my own hand. I have come to regret what I've done and figure that my death would be the best justice the families of the ones I killed can get. I am guilty and I deserve death and gladly serve my sentence. Evidence against my coconspirators is in my locked my bottom left desk drawer.  
Sincerely,  
Alex Moore**_

"This means a lot more work for us to come. Every case he worked is going to come in to question." Danny said.

"True but for now we investigate this as a murder. No one saw him jump off so until then we can prove that either way." Mac said. "Process his desk like you would a crime scene. Lindsey and Jo will take the roof and Hawks and I have the ground where he landed and Adam will take the security footage."

"Got it boss." Danny turned and went to work on the victims desk.

There wasn't much that he could do. He printed and photographed every inch of the desk before he unlocked the bottom left drawer like the letter said. Danny put each item in its own evidence bag for him to take to the lab and log into evidence later. Only thing that jumped out at him was that the items didn't seem to have been there long.

Danny took the box of evidence and went to find Mac to let him know what he was doing in case he was needed again.

"Danny did you finish already?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get this stuff over to the lab." Danny replied.

"Take the suicide note also and compare it to known samples of the victims."

"I got his memo book so that won't be too hard."

Logging all the evidence into the evidence locker took longer than expected because of the security measures put into place. He got every thing logged in and logged the memo book and suicide note back out and went to examine it like Mac wanted done. He printed both items first. He found several partial prints on the suicide note and several full ones on the memo book. He compared them both and even though the partials were on a suicide note supposedly written by Moore didn't match his prints. Danny ran the prints through AFIS but they didn't get a match.

"Mac that suicide note wasn't written by Moore. The prints I found on it didn't match to him at all." Danny said.

"What about AFIS?"

"I ran them through and didn't get a thing. So who ever wrote it didn't get into any trouble."

"Doesn't mean they haven't done any thing illegal." Mac said. "What about the handwriting?"

"I'm working on that now. I'll send you the results when I finish."

"Don't worry about it. I'm almost done here at the scene. Sid should be back with the body."

"I'll check on him."

Danny finished his work with the suicide note and memo book. To the naked eye the handwriting looked the same but under microscope and with all the technology at his disposal the differences could be spotted. He made note of all the differences and logged both items back into evidence and left a file of his findings on Mac's desk before going down to the medical examiners office.

"Hey Sid, is this our victim?"

"Yes. I don't have much for you other than some trace from under his nails and his hair."

"Sid have you seen anything that doesn't seem right with him?"

"Not yet. I haven't removed his clothes. I'll have them sent up to trace once I do."

"Thanks."

Lindsey was happy to be back at the lab. There was something in the air at the station that was making her queasy and even Jo said there was something funny about it. Lindsey was working on identifying a spot of dirt found on the roofs ledge.

The look of it was brown with silver flakes. She picked a few of the flakes out and put them under the microscope to take a closer look and to her they looked like a metallic substance. She took the flakes off and put them up safely. She turned her attention back to the dirt and analyzed it. She ended it by running a small sample in the mass spec.

"Lindsey you have anything?" Jo asked.

"I'm working on the dirt I found on the edge of the roof. So far there is nothing special about it besides some metallic flakes I found inside it and they are not magnetic because I ran a magnet over them and they didn't move."

"Jo Lindsey Mac is on his way back he wants everyone in the conference room so we can go over what we all have."

"Got it." Both women replied.

Jo said good bye to Lindsey and made her way to the conference room. Lindsey finished up her work and printed off the reports, put them into files before she made her own way to the conference room.

Everyone else was already there. Danny and Flack we're talking about something Danny found. Once she sat down and Mac walked in one by one they each went over what they found.

I going to see Moore's widow and see if she can think of anyone that might want to hurt her husband. I want you all to go back over the evidence and look for what can help us. Adam I want you to look into what brought the security cameras down."

"I have the cyber unit looking into it. Figured they were the better guys for the job. Also said if they come up with nothing her friend from the FBI can look into it."

"Let's see what the cyber unit comes up with." Mac replied.

The team was effectively dismissed. Lindsey decided to take a second look at the metallic flakes. She ran a small blade along one of the larger flakes and small flecks of paint,she continued to do this until all the paint had been scrapped off. She took a magnet and ran it against the metallic flake. The flake attached to the magnet this time around.

…this technique is old and was often used by professionals who want to save money making badges. Only three companies are still knowingly use it.  
1.) Rydell Metal work Canton, MO (closed in 2005)  
2.) Walton Badges Miami, FL (shutdown in 2013)  
3.) Colter & Carter Metal works, New York, NY

Lindsey took the list to Flack and he left to pick the owner of Colter & Carter and brought him to interrogation to be questioned.

"Mr. Colter who works with the metal used by your company?" Flack asked.

"Myself and Lucy. We are the only two trained to used the equipment. We had more but with business slowing down I had to lay them off."

"I'll need that list. Do any of them have a problem with someone named Moore?"

"Only one but I didn't lay him off I had to fire him because he was using the equipment to make fair police badges."

"What does Moore have to do with it?" Lovato asked.

"He's the one that brought it to my attention. He said that I had to stop him or he and his coworkers would be in trouble."

"What was the guys name?"

"Cody Wolfe. The address he gave me was the Moonlight Motel room 120."

"Thank you and don't leave town."

Flack and Lovato made their way over to the motel.

"I feel like I would get sick just looking at this place." Lovato said.

"Your not the only one. It looks like 120 is on the top floor."

The two police officers pulled out their guns and walked methodically up to room 120. Flack raised his fist when he got to the door with the correct number and pounded on it.

"NYPD open up." Flack yelled.

They could hear someone moving around behind the door.

"Go around back make sure they are not trying to escape." Flack said.

Lovato hurried to the back of the building. She had been there five minutes when Flack poked his head out of the window.

"You can come up. I got him cuffed."

Lovato rolled her eyes and walked back to room 120. She stepped inside the room and found the suspect with his hands cuffed behind his back sitting on the bed.

"Do you know a man by the name Alex Moore?" Flack asked.

"He's the cop that busted me about three months ago for possession of weed."

"I think you are wrong there. Your former boss told us the Alex Moore caught you with fake badges."

Lovato stepped outside the room when her phone rang but Flack continued to question the man.

"So what I made them for Halloween."

"Halloween has come and gone."

"Why do you want to know about that idiot anyway?"

"That idiot as you called him was a detective for the NYPD. He was killed this morning and you are our prime suspect."

"I didn't kill him."

"DNA found on the back of his shirt and under his nails says different." Lovato said stepping back into the room. "You are under arrest for the murder of Alex Moore."

Flack read the man his rights and walked him out to the car. Once they got to the station they checked his pockets over again.

"Flack look what I found."

_To whom it may concern,  
There are fake badges being made by Cody Wolfe. I found three but who knows how many more he has made. This could be dangerous and we all need to be on high alert.  
Alex Moore_

_"Must be the victims real note."_


	8. Intermission Mac Taylor

Mac had been gone from home for only a few weeks now. He was 20 years old and his mom still called him her little boy. He wrote a letter to her every chance he got and she wrote back to him just as often. His dad was a quite man and World War Two veteran and didn't say much all that often.

Millie Taylor walked to the mail box like she did every afternoon before her husband got home. It was summer and warm so she wanted to get that done as quickly as she could. Among the bills and junk mail was another letter from her little boy fighting in a war she didn't want him to be in.

_Mom,  
The weather here is a bit worse than the hottest day at home. Mills is the same as always and is thankful for the care package you sent last month. But I have been thinking about dad and the life he's lived and how that got me to where I am to day. You and he are the reasons I'm fighting._

_Your, son._

It was like his first letter sent from his new deployment.

Millie took the letter to her desk and began writing right away. She didn't want her son to wait a moment longer for word from her.  
_…your good and you're brave. I can't wait to see what a father you'll be someday. Make it home and be safe.  
Love,  
Mom_

Millie wrote her son every night before she prayed for his safety.

Come Christmas that year Millie Taylor cried as she read another letter. Her tears smeared the writing when they hit the paper.

_Mrs Millie Taylor,  
I had been on a hill when the shots broke out. I could see no one, I felt so alone as the bombs started to explode all around me and that's when I saw him in the smoke and dust. He came back for me he save my life and was injured and captured that man set me free and Mrs. Taylor that was your son. He asked me to write to you before he went back to save more lives. I made him that promise a promise that I swore I would keep.  
Sincerely,  
Mitchell Mills_

Millie Taylor wrote to Mills just to tell him that he was brave and would make a great father some day just like she would do for her son.

It was almost two years later nearing thanksgiving with leaves all around the ground. Millie looked up from the kitchen window to see a black car driving up to the house. Millie nearly fell to the ground. And out of the car stepped a major where her little boy used to stand.

"Hello mom I'm following the orders from all your letters and I've come home again."

He dropped his bags there on the floor and pulled her close holding all her letters from war. Millie couldn't believe he was there.

Mac still couldn't believe all that time had passed. As a reflex he rubbed the scar where he had been injured. Before he finished tying his tie and went to greet his mother and Christine. They would be visiting his father today. A day when veterans living and gone are celebrated.

Two hours later Mac his mother and Christine were standing among a bunch of white head stones with American flags in front of them. They found the one that belong to his father and laid some flowers by the stone.

**_([{_**Happy Veterans Day!

This is in honor of all our vets around the world. The story is also based on a song by Mark Shultz called "Letters from war." You may see bits and pieces of the song lyrics in the story.  
~Maye.


	9. Episode 8

_**Episode 8: ami disparu**_

Emily was excited after being grounded for three months for skipping class and letting her grades drop her parents were allowing her to go on a camping trip with her friends.

"Emily are you sure you have everything?" Her mother asked.

"I have checked the list you made three times I have everything. I even have an extra cell phone battery."

"Okay and be careful and call me when you get there if you can."

"I will. See you Sunday." Emily replied before leaving her home with her camping pack on her bag.

_**Three days later…**_  
Emily was walking in the woods not far from camp looking for a place she can go to the bathroom without any of her friends walking in on her. She was near a perfect spot when she heard the crunch of a twig and screams behind her. She started to run and when she got far enough away she stopped to calm her breath but it didn't last long as she scream upon hearing another twig snap. She turned around and saw a big dark shape standing there. She immediately started running down the path again her foot hit a branch and she fell over and rolled down a rocky hill. The last thing she saw before backness took over was a large shadowy figure standing over her.

"What do we have here Flack?" Jo asked.

"I thought Mac was on call," flack said.

"He broke his leg again. He is at home on rest for today but will be back for desk duty tomorrow."

"At least he has Christine to take care of him this time."

"Oh enough of that. What happened here?"

"A group of high school seniors came out here to camp and someone came and killed them all."

"How many victims are there total?" Jo asked.

"It averages about two victims per tent so I would say eight but the last one has only one victim in it."

"Seven victims with a potential eighth if victim seven wasn't alone in their tent."

"There are park officials checking the trails as a precaution."

"Maybe someone was lucky enough to get away." Jo said before she went about examining the scene.

There wasn't much to be collected in the way of evidence. A few leaves with a blood like substance on them and the trash found around the site was collected and taken back to the lab with all the pictures that were taken to document the site.

"Detective Flack one of my guys found something down the way. He thought… well just take a look for yourself."

Flack and Jo followed the officer down the trail to a fleshless arm sticking out of the ground about two feet off the trail.

"When is Sid supposed to get here?" Jo asked.

"Soon but he's going have to call for help." Flack said. "I think our case just got bigger."

The next few hours were busy. Four more bodies were discovered and each one was older than the last one. Jo and Sid escorted the bodies back to the ME's office. Flack stayed behind to watch over the rest of the CSIs working the scene.

When Jo arrived at her office in the crime lab she found Mac waiting for her.

"You are supposed to be at home." Jo said.

"Danny called me about the four extra bodies found at the camp site scene. I may not be able to do much but we'll need all hands on deck in case any more bodies are found. We could have a serial killer on our hands."

"Well there is nothing for you to do yet so go sit down in our office."

Mac just smiled and walked away (with the aid of his crunches of course. Jo continued on to her office hoping to get some paperwork done before the families of the seven teenagers came in to identify the body. She finished speaking with the last family to identify a body when an older couple walked in looking lost.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"We are looking for our daughter."

"Oh Leslie they haven't found her yet. Everyone else is gone." Melanie Cann said to the woman that walked in.

"What do you mean? We were told to come and identify her body."

"Ma'am Miss Cann is right. Your daughters body hasn't been found so there maybe a chance that she is alive." Jo said. "Do you have a photograph we can use to have people on the look out for her."

"I do." Miss Cann said. "It's of all our girls. Emily is the one in blue."

"Thank you for your help Miss Cann. Not many mothers who have just lost a child would help look for another."

"My daughter would want me to find her best friend. Emily saved her life last year."

"Oh." Jo said. "Why don't you two stay here i have to go speak with my boss about how everything will proceed from here."

**_-/-/-_**  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we have an eighteen year old girl. Light brown hair and green eyes. She may be gravely injured. If you find her call out but don't touch her. Let the proper medical personnel come over and treat any injuries she may have." Flack yelled. "Also blow on the whistle handed to you when you signed in, if you find something that could belong to the girl or one of her friends."  
**_-/-/-_**  
"Lindsey did you find something?" Danny asked.

"It's just a piece of trash found at the camp site. It has a single drop of blood on it. Could be the killers."

"Your right. Everyone else back at the scene?"

"Mac, Flack and Lovato are but Jo is talking to one of the families and Adam is working on evidence from another case."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah I think the day off yesterday helped." Lindsey replied. "

"Take a beak if you need it. Is there anything I can look at for you?"

Lindsey looked at the scraps of trash all in baggies and grabbed three of them that look like old playing cards to him.

"I don't know what they are but they seem out of place at the sight when I found three brand new decks of cards in one of the tents."

"Who's going over the tents?" Danny asked.

"Sheldon is. I believe he is fuming them for fingerprints now."

"That's going to take a while."

"Yes it is. He's been at it for an hour now but he is also looking for trace."

"He's always gone the extra mile. Even when he was an ME."

_**A day later…**_  
"I've got prints." Hawks said. He spent the whole day yesterday. "They don't match any of the victims families."

"Who did they match up to?" Mac asked.

"A former Army Sargent named Anthony Rain. He went missing about four years ago."

"Have you contacted his family?"

"He has no one." Hawks replied. "But I don't think he's the one that killed those kids." His print was only on the zippers of the tents and there was another whole set of prints that didn't come up with a match."

"But we have them to compare prints to if we catch someone." Mac said. "Was there anything else on the tents?"

"Paint used on some of the projects around the camp grounds. A list of recent projects is in the file."

"Good work Hawks. Did you include a list of employes that worked those projects?"

"I tried but was told I would need a warrant." Hawks replied. "I'm working on that now just waiting for the judge to call back."

Hawks's phone went off.

"That could be him." Hawks said. "Hawks… Thanks Flack I'll be there."

"What was that about?"

"The head of the company that worked on those painting projects disagreed with his employes choice and gave us full access to his files."

"That doesn't happen often."

"His daughter was attacked last year and there was nothing to capture the guy but circumstantial evidence." Hawks said. "We got a suspect and found the victims purse in his trunk. The company head said he swore he would help the police when he could because they helped his daughter."

"Go get our evidence." Mac said.

three hours later…

Hawks and Flack walked in to the crime lab with two boxes each filled with potential suspects work history at the company. From the file thickness on some of them it looks like they got into quite a bit of trouble.

"What's this?" Lindsey asked.

"Suspects." Hawks said."We have to find the likeliest ones and bring them in so we can compare their prints to the ones we haven't identified yet."

"Oh can I help?"

"Of course you can." Hawks replied.

The three of them spent the next few hours going over the files. They had half of them eliminated because their projects were no where near the camp site where the teens were found.

_**-/-/-**_

"Please if you have our daughter let her go. She is all we have." Leslie broke down in her husbands arms no longer able to continue.

Twenty miles away a man watch the press conference as the girl they were talking about slept on his couch. He didn't like being around people. Not since he got home from Iraq. But the girl was a hair away from death when he found her lying on the ground. He checked her vitals one last time and decided it was safe to take her to a hospital.

_**-/-/-**_

"We are happy to announce that Emily Grace has been found alive and well. Her attacker has also been caught. That is all at this time."

_**-/-/-**_

Emily lay in the hospital wondering what happen to the man that brought her in. He had taken care of her and made sure that she didn't die from the attack the short guy did.

"Emily you are awake."

"I woke up a few minutes ago Mom." Emily replied. "Do you know what happen to the man that brought me in?"

"Umm…"

"Emily I am detective Mac Taylor of the Nee York City crime lab. I'm here to ask a fee questions about the man that has been holding you captive."

"He wasn't holding me captive. He saved my life. I tripped and fell running from the camp site after I went to go the bathroom. I tripped on a log or something and fell down an embankment. Before I passed out I saw a short man maybe a little older than you standing over me." Emily said.

"How did you meet Sargent Anthony Rain?"

"So that's his name?"

Mac nodded.

"He didn't hurt me. He saved my life. I guess he thought I was some one named Mary Lynn. Kept on saying he was going to save her this time."

"are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes. He left my clothes on and only treated the wounds he could see."

"Can you give me a description of your attacker?"

"Yes, he was shorter than five feet, blonde hair that could be gray, and dark colored eyes."

"Thank you for your help Emily."

Emily nodded and fell a sleep to the soothing feeling of her mother playing with her hair.

_**-/-/-**_

"Mac DNA came back on the scrapings from under Emily's nails. The skin doesn't belong to any male at the camp site nor does it match Sargent Rain. The most Sargent Rain is guilty of is suffering from PTSD." Jo said.

"Have we got anywhere on the finger prints?"

"Only three suspects haven't shown up for printing and one of them matches the description Emily Grace gave you."

"Have Flack Pick him up." Mac said.

**_-/-/-_**

"Mr. James your finger prints were found on the tents of seven murdered teens can you tell us about that?"

"I killed them." He replied.

"Do you have a reason?" Flack asked.

"They were fornicating. It was wrong. Killing is wrong to but I had to stop them." He replied.

"What about this girl?" Flack asked putting Emily's picture on the table with them.

"She was with them to. She should have died along with them. Guess I didn't hit hard enough." Mr. James replied.


	10. Episode 9

_**Episode 9: harcèlement de la célèbre**_

Ella May Parker was used to getting notes that she didn't feel entirely comfortable reading but the one she had received this morning had not pushed the envelope but completely busted it apart and left her nerves fried more than a funnel cake at a county fair.

"Ella it's time for the morning show."

"I know Mary." She replied. "This interview has been set for months."

"They will ask you about the rumors."

"Again Mary I know." Ella told her as she checked her reflection one more time before leaving for her interview on the Today Show with Michele Uley.

Three hours later Ella was in her dressing room getting ready for her next concert. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door was opened and a set of hands set a box on the end table by the door. They started to close the door.

"Wait who's that from?" Ella asked.

"Your manager miss."

"Oh thanks you can go now." Ella said.

The door snapped closed. She was put off a bit by the box because her manager had never sent one before. She walked over to it and cut the box open. The next thing she knew was heat and then nothing.

Mac had been sitting down to dinner with Christine when he got the text about a bomb going off at the Waynemore Theater.

Bomb at Waynemore Theater. Ella May Parker injured.

"Duty calls." Christine said. "I'll keep dinner warm for you."

"I'm sorry." Mac said.

They mumbled goodbyes and hour later Mac was pulling up to the scene. It was crazy. Cop cars, firetrucks and the people that worked in them were all along the street in front the theater.

"Flack there you are what do we have?" Mac asked.

"A bomb went off just before eight in Ella May's dressing room. She survived by the grace of god. Nobody has been found or declared dead yet." Flack said.

"Are we clear to go in?" Mac asked.

"Waiting for the firefighters to finish their sweep."

"Well something happened." Mac said. "Someone is coming over."

Mac was right a man covered in soot and wearing a fire department uniform. The man stopped and told Flack and Mac that it was clear for them to go in. Mac grabbed his kit from the truck he drove over and headed inside.

"Hey boss where do you want me." Danny said running up with his own kit.

"We are going inside to look for bomb parts and all the other evidence that could help us." Mac said.

"Jo is going to the hospital to get evidence from Ella and the others that went there." Flack said. "And she said Adam was on his way."

"Danny where is Lindsay?" Mac asked.

"She and Lucy both have the flu." Danny said. "I would have taken care of them but Lindsey sent me into work saying that one of us had to be healthy."

All three men stopped when they stepped inside the old theater. The damage looked worse than it was. Ella May's dressing room was destroyed and almost everything had been pushed out into the hallways.

"We're lucky the blast wasn't bigger."

"Ella wouldn't be alive if it had." Mac said.

"I think your right." Danny said holding up a one inch section of a two inch wide pipe. "A pretty big pipe bomb by the looks of it."

"Look for the other pieces and I'll look for the detonation device." Mac said.

Over the next couple of hours they found all the parts to the bomb. Except for the detonator Mac was looking for. They packed up all the evidence and hauled it back to the lab to be examined and tested.

"Excuse me ma'am you can't go back there."

"Jo Danville NYPD, I'm here to collect evidence from Ella May Parker."

"She's not awake at the moment."

"That's okay I only need everything that came in with her and make a note that if anything is missing who ever took it can be arrested for obstruction of justice." Jo replied.

"Excuse me miss are you from the crime lab?" A man in white scrubs asked.

"Yes." Jo replied.

"The girls things were put aside after they were removed. You can take them now. Ella is still a sleep so she can't speak with you right now."

"Hey Jo you're back."

"Yes I am and I come bearing evidence." Jo said. "I figured you can take the phone and camera that I found and that every thing else can be looked at as time passes."

"Mac I just got the results back on the substance found on Ella Parker's shirt and it was the same stuff found on the bomb parts yesterday. Adam wants you in the AV lab."

"Did he say why?"

"He might have but he got to talking so fast that I only caught a few words."

"I'll see what he wanted. I want you to go and look at the pieces of the bomb again. Print them by hand if you have to." Mac replied.

"Got it boss."

Danny did as Mac asked and went over the bomb parts again. They still hadn't discovered what set the bomb off.

"You're working with the bomb again and I think this might help." Hawks was standing in the doorway holding a clump of plastic. "I think it's a timer."

"I think you are right but there is no way we can get it to look brand new." Danny said. "I'll print it and see where that gets us."

Danny set the clump of plastic on a small platform and a tray of supper glue to be heated underneath it. Ten minutes later a partial print appeared. Danny then took the print and ran it through AFIS and waited for a hit.

Beep

"That's Ella's old manager."

"I got to get this to Mac."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the guys last known address. It was a run down apartment on the other side of town from the crime lab.

"The place is empty." Flack said. "Tea is still hot, he couldn't haven't gotten far. Go check the roof and fire escape."

"I don't think he got that far." Mac said.

He was looking at the closet doors. They were closed but bowed off the track. Quietly but quickly Mac pulled the door open and inside was a man hanging from a belt. Mac felt for a pulse but found nothing.

"Call Sid." Mac said. "EMS won't help now."

"Is he the guy we are looking for?" Flack asked.

"I Don't think so but I do think he made the bomb."

"So the former manager hired this guy to make the bomb and then set it to go off then the guy commits suicide."

"That's the way it looks."

"Sid what can you tell me about the suicide victim?"

"It wasn't suicide. He was drugged heavily with a variety of sleeping aides. Including a fee over the counter ones."

"So cause of death was?"

"I haven't gotten that far but I suspect strangulation."

"Let me know when you find out."

"Mac! Flack just called he has the former manager in interrogation."

When Mac got to the station Flack was already talking with the suspect when he got there so he slipped into the observation room.

"Listen man I didn't kill the guy in my apartment and I didn't kill Ella. I have been in Italy for the last six months." He replied. "I rented my apartment out before I left to a Mark Wayne and I've never been arrested so I don't have a clue how my prints got in the system."

"We'll be taking them now to compare." Flack said as he motioned for Mac to come in.

"Well his prints didn't match the ones we have on file and Ella did say that he was her manager but they parted ways when the partnership didn't feel right." Adam said. "But Ella did say he was invited to the performance Friday night."

"Excuse me are you Mark Wayne?" Mac asked.

"Yes I am." The man replied. "Is there something I can help you with officers?"

"Your prints were found on a bomb set to kill a young woman. Can you explain that?"

"Maybe your tech messed up."

"He didn't i double checked his results myself. The only problem we have is the name that comes up with the prints isn't the one you are using now."

The man didn't stay still. He turned and booked it down the alleyway. Flack ran after him and tackled him to the ground. He put the cuffs on the guy while reading the guy his rights.

Ella May Parker was sitting up in her bed when Flack and Mac appeared in the door way.

"You can come in." She said. "Are you the ones that found the guy that tried to hurt me."

"Yes." Mac replied.

"Did you find out why?" Ella asked.

"He was angry the you didn't see him but saw his twin brother instead. His twin brother, your former manager had no idea he was adopted nor that he was a twin."


	11. Episode 10

_**Episode 10: voleur d'enfant**_

_**note: welcome back Stella**_

The woman in a black trench coat had been following him for three blocks. Flack would be worried but the sidewalk was packed and he was only a block from home. He slipped in to an alcove when the woman's view of him was blocked. Once the woman walked passed Flack slipped back on to the sidewalk right behind her and when the crowed thinned out he tapped her on the shoulder causing her to scream.

"I am not going to hurt you I just want to know why you are following me." Flack said.

"My name is Petunia Walker. My cousin gave me your card and told me to talk to you."

"Why?"

"My son was kidnapped. I tried going to the precinct where I live but they wouldn't listen to me." She said. "And it only because my son's father was an officer there."

"Uh… come with me. I'll take you some where we can help you."

Flack took Petunia walker to Mac Taylor's office. He knew they wouldn't be overheard there. Petunia was nervous.

"Alright what is this about Flack?"

"Mac this is Petunia Walker. Her son was kidnapped and when she tried reporting it at a precinct near her home they wouldn't take her report because the child's father used to work there."

"Does he get visitation?" Mac asked.

"Once a month but it's supervised and I have sole custody."

"Where would your ex-husband take him?"

"His apartment in some building on 86th. I don't know which one because he recently moved."

"What was your ex's name?"

"Ryan Williams."

Mac waked over to his computer and hit a few keys. Flack knew he was running the guys name.

"Your ex does not look like a nice guy."

"He's not." Petunia said.

"Flack here is his address. I want you to go there and question him also keep an eye out for the child." Mac said. "Take Lovato with you."

Flack nodded and left the office. Mac stayed with Petunia getting information on her son that could be used to help find him.

Flack arrived at Petunia's ex-husband's place. It was small and dirty and no place for a child.

"Ryan Williams NYPD we need to speak with you."

"What do you want I haven't talked to her since my last visit."

"When was the last visit you had with your son?" Lovato asked.

"A week ago." Ryan replied.

"Have you ever been to your sons school?" Flack asked.

"No. I don't even know where it is." Ryan replied. "Why what's wrong?"

"Your son was kidnapped from his school two days ago and when your ex-wife tried to report it the guys at your old precinct refused to take the report."

"That's because they are trying to get back at me. I turned a captain in for drug abuse and that's when things went down hill with me."

"Any one specific we should worry about?"

"Mark Wheeler. He likes to go down to New Orleans a lot and it's not for the night life." Ryan replied.

"Don't leave town." Flack said before he and Lovato left.

_**Two hours later…**_  
"Mac, it's Stella."

"I'm guessing this call isn't for fun."

"No it's not. We had a six year old boy attacked down here two weeks ago. We got prints of some of the victims clothing and they popped in the system."

"Who was it?"

"It was an NYPD officer by the name of Mark Wheeler."

"Stella I think our cases might be connected. Flack called me five minutes before you with news that out kidnapped victim's father had issues with the man you just named."

"I'll update you when I can. There are a fee trace items we are working on and the DNA hasn't come back yet."

"I'll keep you posted as well."

_**Two days later…**_  
"Mac we have Mark in custody." Flack said. "I thought you would want to interview him."

"I'll be there."

Mac hung up the phone and made his way to the parking garage. He just entered the elevator when he felt someone step up next to him. He looked up to see Stella standing there.

"Why are you here?" Mac asked.

"The case. DNA came back as a match to Mark Wheeler. The victim was examined again and his injures where that of abuse but not a heinous nature." Stella said. "I've seen his injuries in adults who were mugged."

"We have Mark Wheeler in custody right now. I was headed over to question him."

"Can I catch a ride with you?"

"Sure."

-(Interrogation room)-  
"Mr. Wheeler do you recognize this child?" Mac asked laying a photo of Petunia Walkers son on the table.

"No." He replied.

"What about this one?" Mac asked.

"I'm not a pervert. I didn't do anything to those boys. I have no idea who they are." Mark snapped.

"Really because your DNA was found on this one while the first one is the child of a former coworker of yours."

"So a lot of my coworkers have kids but I don't know who they are."

"Your DNA was found on the second boy and when we find Ms. Walker's son I'd be surprised if we don't find your DNA on him."

"I told you I'm not a pervert. I only tried protecting those boys. There parent didn't care."

"You are wrong about that. Ms. Walker was planing a move to Colombia Missouri for a better paying job and more time off to spend it with her son." Mac said. "And the second boy his family was well off. They were only in the neighborhood you attacked the boy in to help a needy family."

There was a knock on the door. Mac stood up and walked over to it. He opened it and was handed a note.

"They just found Petunia Walker's son and he identified you as the one that took him."

-(the walker home)-  
"Petunia I just want to say goodnight to my son. Once I do that I'll leave."

"Please be quick doctor said he needs his rest." Petunia said.

Ryan walked to his son's bed room and found him asleep. He set a stuffed bear next to him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead and left the room and the apartment.


	12. Episode 11

_**Episode 11: bébé volé**_  
-(Bellevue Hospital)-  
It was just after four pm when a small child covered in dirt and blood walked into the emergency room. Being so small the child went unnoticed at first. But a woman waiting to be treated herself spotted the child, gasped and rushed over to him.

She asked the child if he was okay but the child refused to answer. So instead of waiting for a nurse or doctor to spot the child themselves she picked the child up and carried him over to the reception desk.

"Ma'am I told you that you have to wait like the others."

"And I know that but I don't think a child covered in dirt and blood should." The woman snapped at the nurse. "He's been walking around the waiting room for ten minutes and I'm the only one that's done any thing about it."

The nurse finally looked up from the computer.

"Oh god." She said as she took the child's appearance in. "I have to call the police."

"Shouldn't you look at him first. He could be seriously hurt."

"Let me see if we have an open bed." The nurse said rushing off.

The nurse came back a few minutes later with another nurse (who took the child from the woman's arms) and another woman in a suit looking quite stiff. She was obviously the hospitals child social worker.

-(the lab)-  
"Mac, Flack just called he needs one to head over to Bellevue. They have a child that walked into the hospital with dirt and blood covering him." Jo said. "The child also refuses to talk."

"I'll go. I was just finishing up some paper work." Mac replied.

-(Bellevue Hospital)-  
Mac held the heavy silver kit in his hand as he walked into the hospital. It was still busy but he knew where to go since Flack was standing outside of a room talking on his cell phone.

Mac walked up to him and waited.

"Sorry Mac. I was just calling in to see if any recent missing child reports have come in matching the boy in there. Doc already got a blood sample for a DNA test to be run."

Mac walked into the room and introduced himself to the little boy and even let the boy see his badge. After that Mac slowly (so he didn't scare the little boy) collected evidence from the little boy. A half an hour later he was done and allowed the nurses in to change and clean him up.

"Flack I'm going to get this evidence back to the lab." Mac said. "We need to figure out where that boy came from and what happen to him."

"Did you get finger prints?"

"I did."

"Detective, I have the boys clothes if you want them."

Mac sat his case down and opened it to reticent a paper evidence bags for each item of clothing. The nurse placed the clothes carefully into each of the bags before going back to her patient.

Mac grabbed his kit and the evidence and made his way back to the lab.

-(the lab)-  
Lindsey ( now that she was back at work since the flu from the previous week was gone) was glad to be back at work. She took the little boys clothing and started to analyze it. She found nothing on the underwear which being a parent was a relief to her. She found a few hairs on the boys jacket and t-shirt and some trace on the boys shorts along with a blank piece of crumpled paper in the pocket. She handed that over to Danny to look over and sent the hairs to DNA before she went to work on the trace evidence she found.

An few hours (and several mishaps) Lindsey found out the evidence was melted plastic. And the plastic was used in a lot of electronic work. Adam was looking to see if he could find the company that made the plastic.

-/the next day/-  
-(the lab/Mac's office)-  
"Mac I have something for you." Hawks said.

"Go ahead." Mac said.

"I had Lindsey do an age regression on the photo you took of the boy and it matches the photo provided by the Martians after their six week old son was taken." Hawks said. "Lindsey said DNA results should be in soon."

"And they are." Lindsey said. "Little John Doe is really Kyle Lee Martian kidnapped when he was just six weeks old."

"Do we have their number?"

"Danny's looking into it."

-/four hours later/-  
-(Mac's office)-  
"Danny can you come here a second?"

"What do you need Mac?" Danny replied.

"Did you find the number for the Martian family?" Mac asked.

"I did and I tried calling but they didn't answer. I got there address also. Why?"

"I just got a call from the hospital their son was cleared to go home."

"Early Christmas for the Martian family." Danny said.

-(the Martian family home)-  
Mac and Jo were standing outside the Martian family home. Jo was behind Mac with Kyle in her arms. Mac reached up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door swung open.

"Mrs. Martian I'm detective Mac Taylor with the NYPD and behind me is detective Jo Danville." Mac said.

"Are you here about Kyle?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are happy to say that you son is alive and well." He stepped to the side so Mrs. Martian could see her son in Jo's arms.

"Michael!" She screamed. "Michael come to the front door now."

Mac could hear the hurried footsteps beyond the door. It Michael Martian, Kyle's father.

"How?" He asked staring at Kyle.

"Kyle walked into a hospital yesterday a little after four." Mac said. "They kept him there to make sure he was okay and was given the all clear a few hours ago."

"Child's services gave us the okay to bring him home but they will be by tomorrow to check out the home and make sure Kyle is doing okay."

"Mama." A small voice said.

"My baby." Mrs. Martian looked at Jo.

Jo knew what she wanted and handed Kyle over to her. Kyle was happy to go and wouldn't let go of his mother.


	13. Episode 12:Merry Christmas

_**Episode 12: cadeau de Noël**_  
~(Christmas Eve Morning: the messer home  
Lindsey had been up all night, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. She eventually got up from the bed so she didn't disturb Danny since he just got off a twenty-four hour shift. She sat in a rocking chair by the Christmas tree watching the lights flash off and on. The cookies Lucy left for Santa sat on a small table next to the tree, all but two of them were gone; Danny must have eaten them when he got home just after midnight it was now six thirty.

"Lind's come back to bed." Danny said from behind her.

"I can't sleep and just lying in bed bugs the heck out of me." Lindsey replied. "I think I messed up my back on Saturday."

"Take the day off work and go to the doctor get it checked out." Danny replied. "I can take your shift until you are done and Lucy is going over to my ma's place to bake cookies."

"I hate doing that though and you just got off a twenty-four."

"I fell asleep just after midnight and that's six hours of sleep and today you are only on call I'll take any calls that come in."

~(Subway Train  
Danny found an empty seat on the subway car and waited for his stop. He had been going through photos of Lucy and Lindsey on his phone. When the train jerked to a stop. He nearly fell out of his seat. An elderly woman two seats down from him did slip out of her seat. Danny jumped up and helped her back into her seat.

He saw a commotion in the car a head of the one he was in. It took him a few minutes to realized that there was someone going through the car taking things from each passenger. Danny slyly took his badge off and stuffed it into his back pocket making it uncomfortable to sit down. He then unhooked his grandfathers dog tags and let them fall into his shirt.

And it was then when a man dressed like he was a swat member burst into the train car.

"Nobody will get hurt. Just hand over your phones. You will be let go when were done." The man said calmly. "Put your phones in this bag as I pass."

Danny reluctantly dropped his phone into the bag when it got to the him, the man quickly passed.

~(doctors office  
"Lindsey Messer," a nurse called.

"That's me," Lindsey replied.

"The doctor will see you now."

Lindsey stood up and followed the nurse into the exam room and waited for the doctor came in. She sat in a chair because her back hurt to much to climb onto the exam table.

"Mrs. Messer I see that you are here about your back?"

"Yes. I think I pinched a nerve a few days ago at work." Lindsey said. "It made me so uncomfortable that I couldn't sleep last night."

"Is it alright if I check your back?"

"Yes." Lindsey stood up and the doctor went right to examining her back.

"Well I can tell your back is a little tender but light duty and being easy on your back. My nurse took your blood for testing along with your vitals when you came in I'll call you with the results come in."

"When would that be?"

"Depends on how backed up the lab is. The least is a few hours and the most would be two days."

"Thank you." Lindsey replied.

~(Mac's office  
"What do we have mac?" Jo asked.

"A subway train was taken over and there was an unknown amount of hostages on that train." Mac said "I'm going down to where the train took off from and see if I can find who's behind it."

"Who's going with you?" Jo asked.

"Danny because Lindsey had a doctors visit."

"Danny's not in here yet." Jo said.

~(subway train  
Danny was getting worried he had been stuck on the train somewhere in New York City. The train high jackers hadn't said a word to any of them since they took their phones. Danny kept his eye on the older woman a few seats down from him in case something happened to her.

When the woman started to pale Danny stood up and walked over to her.

"Ma'am are you okay?" He asked.

"No my blood sugar is low. I was on my way to have breakfast with my daughter when those men took over the train."

Danny patted his pockets down but he had nothing to offer the woman. He felt bad.

~(subway train high jacking command post  
"Taylor we have a call coming in." A man in swat gear said.

Mac took the phone.

"This is detective Taylor who am I speaking with?"

"You don't need to know."

"Okay then tell me what you want." Mac said.

"I want the release of prisoner 933313 from sing sing in an hour or I start shooting." The man said before hanging up.

~(subway train  
"Well ladies and gents if the cops do as we asked. You will be released in a couple of hours."

~(The crime lab  
"Mac I ran the number you gave me and no prisoner came up connected to that number."

"That doesn't make since."

"I know I ran the number through every system I have access to and nothing came up. But Jo called one of her FBI friends and had them run the number and they came up with a serial murder case from the eighties and the man arrested for the crimes is in sing sing."

"That's great. What's his name?" Mac replied

"Carter Nichols and his prison ID number is 933213."

"Good work Adam."

~(Messer home  
Lindsey was worried. It was well past noon and Danny hadn't come home or called to see how her appointment went.

"Mac this is Lindsey is Danny with you?"

"He never made it into work."

"But he said he took on the train that stops just a few blocks from the lab. He should be there."

"Lindsey I think Danny's on a train that has been high jacked to get a prisoner released from sing sing."

~(subway train high jacking command post  
"Mac do you have an update?"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I stopped by the lab Adam told me. Is Danny on the train?"

"Don't know yet. We have sent a paramedic down for a woman at risk of going into diabetic shock. A wireless camera placed on the bag so we can get an idea who is on the train."

"The feed should come in soon."

"Taylor the paramedic is at the back of the train."

Mac and Lindsey watch the screen as an the first of eight cars came into view with twenty people scattered around the car. The paramedic quickly moved on to the next car looking for the woman that needed help. He found her in the car behind the lead car.

The video feed didn't have sound but the paramedic went to work on the woman. Lindsey was happy and sadden to see Danny was the one helping the paramedic.

"At least you know he's okay." Mac said. "Go see Lucy."

~(The lab  
"I thought Mac told you to go home."

"I couldn't with how nervous I am. Don't want to worry Lucy."

Lindsey's phone went off.

"Sorry it's my doctors office."

Lindsey got up and walked away from Adam.

"Mrs. Messer this is Doctor Miller with you blood test results."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is just fine. You are pregnant Mrs. Messer."

"Oh wow I want expecting that."

Lindsey hung up the phone after promising to make an appointment with Ob in the next few days.

~(subway train high jacking command post  
"What do you want?" A man sapped.

"I was calling to let you know that we have the prisoner you want on a bus on his way here."

"Send him down when he gets here."

~(subway train  
"All right ladies and gents off the train and down the tunnel."

The men and women rushed out of the train and away from the gun men. Danny also got off the train even though his gut told him he should stop the gun men.

Instead of going down the tunnel like he was told Danny hid to the side of the train. His grandfathers dog tags fell to the ground Danny picked them up and slipped them around his neck and pulled out his gun.

~(subway tunnel  
After donning his bulletproof vest Mac went down into the tunnel with swat. Flack was right beside him. The man the high jackers wanted to be released was walking along in front of them. They were almost up to the train when they heard a gun go off. They burst into the train and ran toward the shots with their guns raised. The found a gun man lyning on the floor with another one standing over him.

"Put the gun down." Flack yelled.

"No." The man yelled.

"This isn't going to end well for you. There are six of us in here with you and there are more out side the train." Flack said.

"I've got nothing to lose but my freedom." He said "And I'm not about to lose that."

"I'd drop that gun if I were you. You may not want to lose your freedom but something tells me that you love your life a little bit more than your freedom."

The man lowered his gun hand and dropped it to the floor.

"Hands on your head." Danny said. "Flack your cuffs."

Flack handed over his cuffs. Danny put them on the gun man and handed the man over to Mac and walked out of the train.

~(Mac's office

"Mac I gave my statement and Flack said you needed to see me."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and give you your cell phone back."

"Thanks. I'm going to head home and check on Lindsey."

"See you tomorrow."

~(Messer home

"Lindsey I'm home." Danny called when he entered the apartment.

Lindsey didn't answer him. Danny quickly went through the apartment. The last room was their bed room. Lindsey was sleeping. He was about to join her when his phone went off. He quickly stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Hey ma, is Lucy okay?" He asked.

"Oh she is great. Covered in icing. I was just calling to see how Lindsey's appointment went?"

"I don't know. I just got home and Lindsey is out like a light. Would you mind keeping Lucy tonight because I had a rough day and I think Lindsey did to."

"I would love to have my grand daughter over for Christmas. You and Lindsey can come over in the morning before your father and I go see Louie in the hospital."

"That sounds good, how is he doing?" Danny asked.

"The doctors think that he is starting to respond to certain stimuli because he's had a few spikes in brain activity."

"Let me know if anything happens To him." Danny said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny hung up the phone and joined Lindsey in bed.

~(Messer home 11:22pm

"Danny wake up I need to get to the hospital. Something is wrong."

"Whats wrong?"

"I think I'm losing the baby."

"Lindsey that..."

"The doctor told me that I was pregnant." Lindsey snapped before Danny could finish.

Danny then rushed to help Lindsey out of bed. he was worried about her. If she lost this baby so soon after loosing the last one he didn't know what would happen to her.

~(Hospital: ER

"Help I think my wife is having a miscarriage!" Danny screamed carrying Lindsey into the emergency room.

Two nurses rushed over to him to help. The helped Lindsey into a wheel chair and took her to an exam room and started hooking her up to the right machines. Danny sat in a chair off to the side so he wouldn't be in the way.

"We gave your wife a low dose of pain medication and that should help her for now. Once we get an ultrasound machine we can check on the baby and see how they are doing. Do you know how far along she is?"

"Not long she just found out today and she lost another baby a few months ago." Danny replied quietly.

"Don't worry Mr. Messer w. Will take great care of your wife." The nurse replied leaving the room.

After being alone with Lindsey for ten minutes a technician with an ultrasound machine walked into the room.

"I was told an ultrasound was needed."

"Lindsey the ultrasound tech is here I need you to lay still so she can check on the baby." Danny said holding her hand.

Lindsey did as Danny asked but continued to moan in pain as the technician preformed the scan.

"Oh, I'm going to have to get a second opinion on this."

"What is wrong with my baby?" Lindsey called after her.

The woman didn't stop she ran out of the room but was running back in with a doctor following her.

"Take a look." She told the doctor pointing to the machine.

The doctor preformed an ultrasound scan himself.

"Mrs. Messer I am happy to say that your baby is perfectly fine. He just wants to join you and your husband for Christmas."

"What?!" Danny and Linsey both said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer while your son will be born early he will be fine and could go home in a few days." The doctor replied. "Can you tell me how far along the doctor said you were?"

"She said that she guessed I was three four months along because of my size But she didn't preform a scan because the results didn't come back until after I had left her offi-fice."

"Mrs. Messer do I have your permission to check how far you are into labor?" The doctor asked.

Lindsey nodded and the doctor quickly checked.

"Eight centimeters, I'd say you have been in labor for a while now."

"That would explain my back pain now."

~(Messer Grandparent home

"Lydia Messer here how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Messer we have called to give. You an update on your son."

"I was coming in tomorrow."

"We know that and we are sorry for the late hour of our call but Mrs. Messer we thought that you would love to know your son Louis has woken up and is asking for someone named Danny?"

"That's his brother. We'll be there as soon as we can." She said hanging up the phone.

Lydia quickly woke up her husband and gave him the news before getting dressed and going to get her granddaughter up. She tried calling Danny on her way but he wouldn't answer.

"Grandma where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"To see your uncle." Lydia replied.

~(Hospital: delivery room

"Danny please answer your phone."

"Not until our son is here." He replied.

"And he should be here any moment. You are now at ten Mrs. Messer."

And true to the doctors word twenty minutes later at 12:25am Baby Boy Messer was born with no issues much to the surprise of his parents and medical staff.

Danny's phone went off again as the nurses helped Lindsey back into bed after cleaning up. Danny held his son closely. Danny reluctantly gave his son over to his waiting mother.

"Messer here."

"Danny your father, Lucy and I are at the hospital."

"Is Lucy okay?" Danny asked right away.

"Lucy is fine but Danny we've had a Christmas prayer answered Louie woke up."

"Ma are you serious?"

"Yes. Danny he is and he's asking for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said goodbye to his mother and turned towards his wife. "Louie's awake." He told here.

"We have to go see him." Lindsey said.

Thirty minutes later Lindsey holding their son in a wheel chair sat outside Louie Messer's hospital room while the doctor checked on him yet again. Danny and Lindsey had yet to see him.

"Danny I think I know our son's first name." Lindsey said looking into Louie's room.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Louis."

"I like that." Danny said. "Why don't we go find my parents first. Louie should meet Lucy and his name sake at the same time."

~(10minutes later

"Ma there you are. Come with me I have something to show you. Dad and Lucy can come too."

Danny's parents and daughter followed him in to the chapel where he had left Lindsey and little Louis.

"Mom, dad, Lucy; Lindsey and I would like you to meet the newest little Messer." Danny said turning Lindsey's chair around.

"but I thought you lost..."

"We did but we must have gotten pregnant soon after that because Louis here was born perfectly heathy at 12:25am, a Christmas baby."

"Is he my brother?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. You want to come with us to meet your uncle Louie?" Danny asked.

Lucy nodded from her spot in her grandfathers arms.

~(Louie's Hospital room

"Danny." Louie called when he saw his brother in the door way. "You didn't get arrested?"

"No I didn't and your risk kept me from being arrested." Danny said. "Do you know how long you've been out?"

"Doctors said years."

"Yeah it's 2013 now. My life has had some big changes since we last talked."

"How big?" Louie asked.

"Ma you and dad can come in now."

Danny's mom walked in pushing Lindsey in her chair and Danny's dad still carried Lucy.

"Louie I'd like you to meet my wife Lindsey, my daughter Lucy," he took Lucy into his arms. "And my son Louis. It was Lindsey's idea."


	14. Episode 13

___**Episode 13: menaces**_

-Mac's-office-

"Find out who killed my brother or a bomb will go off somewhere in New York City on Friday."

"That message came in to the squad room thirty minutes ago." Flack told Mac. "All government buildings are being searched and the schools are next." "Do you know who the bomber is?" Mac asked.

"No we don't, we are pulling all our case files from the last 10 years."

"Flack that's a lot…"

"I know Mac but it's all we have right now." Flack replied. "I figured we could narrow them down as we get information."

"And we have narrowed it down a little bit." Lovato said walking in. "The call originated from the south Bronx. They are still pulling all cases from the last ten years just in case the crime happened somewhere else's."

"There is something else isn't there?"

"The mayor called in the FBI against commissioner Reagan's wishes." Lovato said. "Jo told me after a former coworker called her."

"Mac the F…" Jo started to say as she came in.

"I already know." Mac said.

Two hours later found Mac at his desk going over the other cases the crime lab day shift had been working on. They had closed two of them when the DNA results came in but it wasn't always that easy for them, after all they were no where near catching the guy who threatened to set off a bomb in New York City.

"Mac two FBI agents are here to speak with you." Adam said.

"Show them in." Mac said.

Adam left and came back with two men. One clearly older than the other.

"SSA Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid." Adam said.

"Good to see you again. I wish it were on better terms."

"Don't we all." Rossi replied. "Do you have anything at all?"

"Stacks of folders of potential crimes and a recorded phone call." Mac replied. "My team is analyzing it now."

"Where are they?" Reid asked.

"The AV lab, Adam can show you." He replied.

-AV-lab-

Adam and Reid left Mac's office for the AV lab. Danny was back after taking some time to be with Lindsey and their new christmas surprise baby and his newly awakened brother. He sat in front of a computer playing the taped phone call over and over hoping to find something that can help them.

"Danny this is Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI. He's here to lend help if he can."

"Can you clean up this tape so we can here the background noise?" Danny asked.

"No but the tech analyst I work with can." Reid replied.

"Call her please." Danny begged.

Two hours after Reid called Garcia (the tech analyst) she had cleaned up the sound to where they could identify the sound of a train and church bells in the background. Danny recognized the bells from a church Louie used to live by when he first moved out of their parents home. They looked up the area and there were only two buildings that could hear the church bells and the train at the same time. One was an old town house set up as a museum and an ragged looking apartment building.

The police checked each one out. The museum was closed and had a security system to prove that no one broke in. The apartment building turned up one lead but it was kind of flimsy but they still decided to check it out because several tenants mentioned a former renter that became quite creepy after his brother passed away.

-profile-

_The unsub is likely a white or fairs skinned male if of another race in his early twenties to early thirties. He may have some military background or connected to the service in some way. He'll have trouble getting his anger under control and is to be considered armed and dangerous._

-station-house/lab-

"Mac, Lovato found a case with a Vic that had the same last name as the potential bomber." Flack said. "Randy Mars the victim was a Navy Seal home for Fleet Week. He was killed during a mugging in front of his little brother Aaron Mars. The mugger had a mask on so the Aaron couldn't identify him."

"Any suspects?" Mac asked.

"No but a single finger print not matching the victims or anyone in his family was found on his belt."

"Send it to the lab so we can run it and hopefully get this over before he can cause any damage."

Instead of scanning and emailing the print like most would do Flack drove the print over to the lab. He handed it over to Adam and watched as he entered the print into AFIS.

"How long do you think it will take?" Flack asked.

"I don't know it depends On…" the notification sound went off alerting them to a match.

"Lukas Black, thirty four year old former NYPD. Fired for excesses force and mental illness. He has been arrested several times for assault on military officers and was per mantle put away for the death of a marine two years ago."

"Print it off so I can give it to Mac." Flack said.

Not even an hour after Flack gave the information to Mac the NYPD and the FBI were outside the latest address for Aaron Mars, since he had moved from the apartment building he made the call in two months ago. Once Agent Hotchner gave the all clear the busted in to the house.

The first floor was clear and the second one was called cleared until a door was found locked from the inside. SSA D. Morgan busted the door down the man inside the room tried running for the window but Morgan talked him first. He handed the man, now clearly identified as Aaron Mars since his face could be seen over to Mac Taylor.

-integration room-

"Aaron we have done what you told us to and solved your brothers case. Now tell us where the bomb is."

"I want to know who killed my brother first."

"Tell us where the bomb is!" Mac said.

"I want to know who killed my brother first." Aaron repeated.

"The upper east side and that's all I am saying until you tell me who killed my brother."

"He was killed by Lukas Black a man who is now serving life in sing sing for the death of a Marine two years ago." Mac said. "Now can I have the address of the bomb site?" Mac asked pushing a pen and pad of paper over to Aaron.

Aaron took both items and quickly wrote down the address before pushing both items back over to Mac. Mac took the address a updated the ones that needed to know about it.

-bomb-location-

Twenty minutes later they were searching an old station house being sold at auction in three days.

When the bomb wad found SSA D. Morgan walked up to the bomb and disarmed it with Garcia's (she looked up a bomb of similar make up) help. The members of both teams breathed a sigh of relief when the bomb squad showed up and rendered the bomb useless.

-McRory's-Pub-and-Grill-

"…and so Danny and I were chasing after this suspect we both jump off this docking area Danny lands perfectly and I land in a trash can." Flack said finishing a story causing several members of both teams laugh.

"Foods here." Jo said.

The team from the FBI's BAU and a few from the NYPD crime lab had come to the pub to eat a meal and celebrate the lives they saved that day by stoping a bomber but they both knew that there would be more work in the morning So a little fun before then was in order.

"Okay Mac it's your turn to tell an embarrassing chase story. We all have them so I know you got one." Jo said passing a bowl on to the next person.

"I can't think of anything." Mac said.

"Oh come on Mac." Several people called.

"Fine there was one time when I…"


End file.
